


Under the mountain

by Hotforillyrians



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Non-Consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotforillyrians/pseuds/Hotforillyrians
Summary: This fanfic takes place in A court of thorns and roses, the night before Feyre’s last trial. Rhysand caught Tamlin and Feyre making out, the ink on Feyre’s body is smudged and on Tamlins hands. Rhysand covers for them, and just after Tamlin leaves, Amarantha finds Feyre and Rhysand. Written from Feyres point of view.
Relationships: Feyre Archeron & Rhysand, Feyre Archeron/Rhysand
Comments: 2
Kudos: 58





	Under the mountain

**Author's Note:**

> TW: non-consensual stuff  
> This is a work of fantasy. Requested on https://acotarkinkmeme.tumblr.com/  
> English is not my native language, sorry for any mistakes

Amarantha’s eyes gleamed victorious upon finding Rhys and me, his hands covered in the ink that marked my body, and the smudged paint clearly leading to my breasts. Even though this wasn’t a trial, Amarantha clearly felt like she had proven a point by finding catching Rhys and me like this. “Oh, Tamlin? Come here.” She called in to the crowd behind her, and Tamlin shuffled forward. 

I tried to ignore the look in her eyes, and the giggles and murmuring of her entourage behind her. Rhys had saved Tamlin and me, and Amarantha needed to believe that it was exactly as it looked like. I knew I hadn’t betrayed Tamlin, Tamlin knew it too. Still I couldn’t bring myself to look at him. The feeling of Rhys his body against mine, and his taste on my lips made the scene feel to real.

“I told you what mortals where like. And here we have the prove. All little sweet Feyre wants is a high lord to fool around with.” Amarantha said to Tamlin, with a tone of voice like she was explaining to a child that the grass is green and the sky is blue. Tamlin didn’t respond. Maybe Amarantha wanted to push a bit further to try to get Tamlin to react, or maybe she was just enjoying her little game. “Rhysand, remove that silly dress Feyre is wearing so we can all see just how easy our favorite little mortal is.” 

The small part of me that was relieved Amarantha had believed that Rhys and I where fooling around now disappeared. I’ve been made a public spectacle for the court under the mountain in the last three months. Both with the trials, and during the parties Rhysand took me too. But at least there was some comfort in the adrenaline of the trials, the fact that I had won the first two, and the wine had made me forget most of the shameful things I did during the parties. There was no where to hide now, no way of winning or forgetting. Even though my dress was barely covering anything, the idea of being naked in front of Amarantha and the creatures that were luring over her shoulder to see the show was horrifying. 

For a very short moment I thought Rhysand wanted to say something to Amarantha, or maybe it was wishful thinking that he could talk his way out of this. My way out of this. But she shot him a look that clearly meant something to him, even though his face didn’t show any emotion. His hands went to the nape of my neck, untying the knot that held the sheer fabric of my dress together, and it fell down to the belt at my hips. Humiliation filled my stomach as I stood there, the crowd cheering, and Amarantha laughing. I had worn undergarments that were less revealing than this. 

Amarantha grabbed my hand and pulled her towards me, stepping aside so the crowd could see me better. I wanted to look down at the floor but Amarantha pulled me up by my hair. “Look at all your fans Feyre.” She said while she forced me to look in to the crowd of creatures. “Don’t you have anything to say to them?” I kept my face as straight as I could. I didn’t want to give in. I wouldn’t give her the pleasure of reacting. “Come on sweet Feyre, don’t be impolite.” As she said the last word she grabbed my nipple between her nails and pinched hard. She kept pinching and twisting my nipples until I couldn’t suppress a yelp of pain anymore. The crowed roared with laughter and screams. 

“Rhysand, I think your human might be in need of some relieve. Why don’t you help her?” Amarantha said while still playing with my nipples that had gotten harder under her touch. Rhysand came closer and said in a low voice that only Amarantha and I could hear “I was going to until you interrupted. I think Feyre prefers to do this in our hiding spot.” Amarantha let out a sharp laugh. She clearly didn’t care that Rhys wanted to do this without the crowd. “If you won’t, I will.” She said while gripping me close to her. “And you know I won’t be gentle. Or maybe I should just rip off her dress and give her to her adoring public?” she said the last more to the crowd than to Rhys. He grabbed me and pulled me close to him. “As you wish.” He said to Amarantha, his voice without emotion. 

Rhysand kissed me again, sliding his hands around my waist. Softly he brushed his thumb against the soft skin underneath my breast. I wanted to pull away, to slap him, to call him every dirty word in the book, when I suddenly heard his voice in my head. Play along. That’s the only way we’ll get out of this. If you pretend to kiss me or kiss my neck you won’t have to look at them.

This was new. His voice in my head sounded different than when he had spoked to Amarantha. Almost pleading, like he was trying to convince me. As a silent answer I buried my head against his neck, kissing it, softly biting it. Grateful I didn’t have to look at the crowd as his hands went up to my breasts. I tried to focus on his hands, block out the crowd that was yelling obscenities, and suggestions that made my skin crawl.

“Oh come on Rhysand, no one likes a tease!” Amarantha said while slipping my hand under my skirt. Rhys caught my arms and pinned them to my body just in time, because I was ready to punch her, and that wouldn’t end well for me. “Even Feyre is begging you for more.” She said, showing Rhys the wetness on her fingers that she had found in between my legs. “Now be a good little mortal and clean my fingers.” She said, pressing her middle and index finger against my lips. I pressed my lips together, refusing. “Clean my fingers, or I’ll let Tamlin lick them clean. Maybe it will finally cure him from this ridiculous notion that you love him.” She snarled in my ear. Reluctantly I took her fingers in my mouth. Amarantha made a gleeful sound, yelling to the crowd. “Our sweet little Feyre just can’t get enough!” 

She pulled he hand away and stepped back, with a meaningful look at Rhysand, who let his hands move down my body, along my thighs, and softly up again, underneath the remnants of my dress. I pushed my forehead against his shoulder, holding my hands behind his neck. Anything to block out the crowd. 

His hands were gentle, but decisive. Parting my lips and quickly find my most sensitive spot. I didn’t want to enjoy this. I didn’t want to play Amarantha’s sadistic game. But my body has been betraying me since she was squeezing my nipples, and now my mind was surrendering itself as well. 

I clung against Rhys his body, drinking in the scent of him, feeling his hands on me. The crowd seemed to disappear. The thought of Tamlin being forced to watch this, the thought of Amarantha forcing us to play like dolls, all of it left my mind. Since Rhysand had first took me with him, dressed me up and forced me to drink the wine, I had thought about his hands on other places then my waist. His hands down there. Sometimes I had feared it, sometimes I had longed for it, mostly after the wine. 

Now I couldn’t help but loose myself in this moment. A moan escaped my lips when Rhys penetrated me with his middle finger. I could still hear the crowd cheering, but it seemed in a different world. I wish I could talk to Rhysand without others hearing. Damned faeries and their superior senses. I wanted to tell him yes and there. I wanted to tell him not to stop. 

My hands where on his back now, clawing with my nails. I had lifted one of my legs and wrapped it around him so he could reach even deeper within me. Screw the crowd, screw Amarantha. I wanted more.  
He had two fingers inside me now, and I was moaning at the top of my lungs. A part of me wanted to beg Rhysand to fuck me, right then and there. On the floor. The fire building inside me was making me desperate. 

And then it rushed through me. Relieving me. The wetness dripping down my thighs and on Rhys his hands. My legs couldn’t support my weight anymore and Rhysand caught me just in time. He lifted me in to his arms, and walked away. Clearly ignoring the crowd and Amarantha who were cheering and laughing, asking for more. 

He brought me back to his chambers, and put me on the bed. My brain had collapsed because of the intensity of my orgasm. “Feyre darling, are you alright?” his voice seemed far away. I nodded and tried to find my own voice. “Thank you” I managed to get out, and Rhys looked at me with question in his eyes. “If you hadn’t stepped up Amarantha would’ve done way worse.” I said. “I probably wouldn’t have enjoyed myself at all.”  
Rhysand put a blanket over me. “Get some sleep.” He said, while getting of the bed and leaving me, my body still pulsating where he touched me.


End file.
